Mistletoe
by AgentBrenna
Summary: AU, in which James and Lily are alive. Harry and Ginny reminisce about the Yule Ball during the Winter Holidays of Harry's fifth year when they both get caught underneath a mistletoe. One-shot. Not very long. Rated T, just in case.


An AU in which Jamie and Harry grew up with their parents, minus Pettigrew, godfathers, and still keeping the same personalities and interests; This takes place in what would've been the Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. But no Voldemort and therefore, Cho is still dating Cedric (it's not like I hated her or anything but it's the chain of events.

* * *

_Mistletoe – A Harry and Ginny AU Story_

* * *

From what Harry could remember, his first couple of years of recollection was spent partially at the Weasley household or the Tonks household because his parents, after James had managed to kill Voldemort after diving for his wand, were running around trying to round up the remaining Death Eaters. After a while, his mother retired from the profession while his father continued to climb the ranks.

That was how Harry grew close to Ron Weasley, the Weasley family's youngest son. Jamie got close to their youngest child, and only girl, Ginny, before Hogwarts and then became the twins' best friend during their first year together. Though Harry didn't realize it until the year before, when he was entered in the Triwizard Tournament by the Headmaster of Durmstrang who was an ex-Death Eater, he had a small crush on the youngest Weasley.

For the longest time, she had a major crush on him, often blushing at his very presence in the same room, and he only saw her as a sister. But now, the tides had turned and he was now the one to have a crush on the young fourth year. Harry had thought that he had a crush on Cho Chang, the Seeker in Ravenclaw, which was a year above him, but seeing her with Cedric Diggory didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, and it was around the Third Task when Ginny hugged him good luck did he learn the reason why.

"Hey you," he turned from where he stood in one of the many hallways of his parents' mansion, which was part of his father's old money. There was Ginny, looking at him with an amused expression on her face, crossing her arms across her chest. "I haven't seen you look so depressed since the Yule Ball."

"I wasn't that depressed,"

"Yeah right," she laughed, walking over.

"Hey, I danced with you."

"Not very good," she added, sitting on one of the window seats inside the house. "Ok, fine, depressed isn't the right word for it. Ron was the depressed one because Hermione was with Viktor."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, laughing slightly as he remembered how his best friend tried his best friend not to care but ended up showing it. Padma was so upset that she caught a dance with a Durmstrang visitor in hopes to get him jealous. It didn't work as Ron left soon after. Harry and Ginny left the dance to go try and cheer him up.

"You know, you asked me a mere ten minutes before Neville asked me because Hermione told him no because she was going with Viktor." Ginny informed him, "Did I ever tell you that?"

"Hermione did,"

"Ahh," Ginny answered, looking behind her out the window. "I figured. But either way, I still had a very good time, despite the fact that we left early to console my brother and it sparked rumors that lasted the rest of the year." Harry laughed, remembering how many people came up to him asking if he was dating Ginny or not.

"We should join the party," he said. He helped her off the window seat and moved to leave when Ginny caught his hand. She pulled him back and he glanced at her.

"Look," her voice soft and light but it spoke volumes in the silence around them. "Mistletoe," Harry glanced up to see that she was right, for there was mistletoe floating above them. "Did you do that?"

"No did you?" he questioned.

"No, I'm betting you, it was your father,"

"Or the twins,"

But all the mistletoes in the house were charmed, because they were wizarding mistletoe. Once you became aware of the mistletoe, you were stuck in the same spot until you were either kissed or kissed the person beneath the mistletoe with you.

It happened at the same time, they both leaned forward and their lips brushed together. One of Ginny's hands tangled itself into Harry's hair as Harry's hand found their way to her waist and rested there. They were now free from the mistletoe's spell. They stood there for a couple seconds later as the fact that Harry just had his first kiss with Ginny Weasley became apparent to the both of them.

They both pulled away staring into each other's eyes. In another time, Harry should be confused and wondering how the hell he was going to tell Ron that he just snogged his only sister. But in this time, right now at the least, Harry only had one concern.

"Michael?"

"We broke up before the holidays," she confirmed. He nodded his head. "We really should go back downstairs you know."

"We probably should."

But Harry leaned forward and resumed what they were doing, wondering how he ever dreamed of snogging Cho Chang instead of Ginny.

* * *

Yeah so today is my last day of my spring break so I may not update in quite a while but have no fear, I will return. But this came into my mind and I knew that I had to write it (part of the inspiration was off of my Forbidden Kiss story which I will be updating soon, hopefully). I hope you guys, review/fav and this is a one-shot and will not be updated again, unless I find grammar errors.


End file.
